One Mystel To Kon Fernandez
by Spinster-TheWisp-Magic95
Summary: Mariah, Salima and Mathilda meet up with their boyfriends in a cafe. But unbeknowst to them, Rei, Raul and Mystel can't stop quoting Lord of the Rings!. Watch out for them singing too! MystelxMariah ReixSalima and RaulxMathilda. Enjoy the show! R&R!


Hey guys.

I have absolutely NO IDEA! how this story popped up into my head, but basically Rei, Raul and Mystel love Lord of the Rings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Lord of the Rings. I only own the plot and my own insane mind.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Mariah asked Salima and Mathilda. The three of them were sat in a cafe, waiting for their boyfriends to turn up.<p>

"Well, does anyone else agree it has something to do with the Lord of the Rings DVD's that Raul bought?" questioned Mathilda.

"Agreed" Salima and Mariah answered in unison. Just then, Rei, Raul and Mystel stumbled through the cafe door, nearly falling over each other.

"Your late" Mariah pouted at Mystel. What she didn't notice was the smirk that suddenly appeared on the boys' faces.

"A wizard is never late, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means too" Mystel stated in a serious voice, or more correctly, serious but almost carcking up with laughter voice. Mariah just stared at Mystel until he eventually cracked up laughing.

"Told you" said Mathilda, poking Mariah in the arm. The six of them then sat around the table the girls where sitting at previously.

"Blast!" Mystel shouted. "Why am I the smallest on this table? This sucks"

Raul then placed his hand on Mystel's shoulder and said. "Even the smallest of us can change the course of the future" Instantly, Rei and Mystel cracked up again.

"Oh god" sighed Mariah. "It's that time of day when they quote movies again"

"Could be worse" Salima spoke up. "It can't be any worse than the time they watched Hot Tub Time Machine"

"Never speak of it again" Mariah laughed.

"Agreed" was Salima's answer.

"Lets never go throught that again" giggled Mathilda.

Rei then leaned over to Salima and spoke up "Just keep your nose out of trouble and no trouble will come to you!"

"Why can't they just have taken the ring to Mordor right through the front door?" Mariah asked with her head resting on the top of her hand.  
>Bad idea, Mystel, Raul and Rei all looked at each other, grinned and shouted in unison.<p>

"One does not simply walk into Mordor!"

Mariah then could not believe what she was seeing. Even Salima and Mathilda were laughing along with them.

"Don't tell me you girls have seen the movie too?" Mariah asked in shock. Salima and Mathilda only nodded their heads as they were in the middle of a laughing fit.

"I'll go get us some drinks" said Rei as he stood up.

As soon as Rei left his seat to get the drinks. Mystel and Raul stood up, hearing Rei saying the word "Drinks" made them smirk. They both jumped up on the table. Salima and Mathilda grinned at each other, knowing full well what was coming next. Rei came back with the drinks and place them on the table. He then hopped up on the table himself and shouted.

"1...2... 1,2,3,4!"

Then, almost as if preplanned. The three of them sang at the top of their lungs.

_Oh, you can search far and wide _  
><em>You can drink the whole town dry, <em>  
><em>But you'll never find a beer so brown <em>  
><em>But you'll never find a beer so brown, <em>  
><em>As the one we drink in our home town <em>  
><em>As the one we drink in our home town<em>

Rei, Raul and Mystel were now dancing up and down the table, kicking their legs up in the air as they went. Even Mariah began to laugh as they contiuned.

_You can keep your fancy ales, _  
><em>You can drink them by the flagon, <em>  
><em>But the only brew for the brave and true <em>  
><em>Comes from the Green Dragon!<em>

Salima, Mathilda and Mariah all laughed as Rei, Raul and Mystel grabbed their drinks and downed them as fast as they could.

"That was some much fun!" Mariah said, in between fits of laughter. "I've never watched Lord of the Rings and I still found that Hilarious"

"Never watched Lord of the Rings?" gasped Mathilda as Mystel spat his coke out in shock.

"I think it's time we educated you" Mystel stated as he hopped off the table, snaked an arm around Mariah's waist and went off to Raul's house to show her the film, with Salima & Rei and Mathilda & Raul following close behind.

"Very soon" said Mathilda. "She'll be a Lord of the Rings geek like us!"

"Now that" Responded Salima, smiling as Rei wrapped his arm around her waist. "Is something I'd pay to see!"

* * *

><p>Hope that gave you a chuckle or two, if not. I'll flim myself eating butter smeared corn flakes.<p>

Rate and review's will be much appreciated.

Thank you for reading... see you next time!


End file.
